Harry Potter and the Return of the Dark Lord
by MotherofSephy
Summary: What would happen if J. K. Rowling was fired? What would happen to the Story? Would Harry lose himself? And what about the mysterious new author...
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter and the Return of the Dark Lord

Chapter 1: The Banished Ring

"What the fuck?" Harry shouted as he put a closing to the book he was reading. "What the hell was that? It made no sense?" He gave a vulgar expression and looked at Ginny. "Have you read this," he asked her. "It was the stupidest thing I have ever read. There was no noticeable plot and the characters just seemed to be there. They had no purpose and they seemed completely useless. It wasn't until the last hundred pages" –he paused and waved his hand in her face – "Wait, scratch that. Not until the last _fifty _pages that a plot seemed to form, and," he saw that Ginny wasn't listening so he hit her with the book, "_and,_" he continued, "even then there was all this hype and nothing happened."

"Oh, Harry," Ginny looked at him, uncertainly, "the book wasn't that bad. I mean I liked the part when -"

"_Wasn't that bad_," he said, bewildered. "Blimey, Ginny, that book was horrid." He threw it on the ground, took out his wand and pointed it at the book. "_Avada kedavra,_" Harry shouted and the book instantly died (in the best way a book can die).

"Rubbish, complete rubbish," he muttered under his breath. Ginny turned her gaze from Harry's episode and saw a scrawny gray owl swooping down from the sky, landing on the window sill of the living room. A small bundle of letters was being carried by the creature. Ginny took this time to change the subject. "Harry," she said rather blatantly, "James and Albus have sent us a letter. Oh," she paused and read the envelope attached to a small brown parcel, "and it seems you got a package from the ministry."

Harry took the package and placed it on a table. He took the letter from his sons out of Ginny's hands and read aloud,

_To our (mostly) loving parents,_

_We are now both in Gryffindor with Rose and Hugo. It was no question that Malfoy made Slytherin. He got his picked for it before the sorting hat even touched his head. Professor Longbottom says hi for mom._

_Oh, and thanks for the Marauder's Map and the Invisibility Cloak. They really help against Filch. Hagrid's told us all about how dad got out of a lot of bad situations with them. Moaning Myrtle also tells us a lot about you. _

_Patsy Fedrin taught us how to play Wizard's Chess. Is it true that Uncle Ron was the best when he went to Hogwarts? The holidays will be arriving soon and we can't wait to see you again._

_Rose can't wait until Lily comes to Hogwarts. (She's got no friend.) Tell Lily hi._

_-Your two (mostly) loving sons, _

_Albus__ and__James_

_P.S. Teddy said that we had to say that he says hi. _

"Harry," Ginny said feverishly, "we send them a letter." She got up from the couch and pulled some parchment from the desk and began working almost instantly.

Harry, on the other hand, looked at the package from the ministry. It was quite small and weight close to nothing. He slowly opened the sealed package and removed the brown rapper. Inside he saw a small white box and a letter attached. He read the letter:

_Dear Mr. Harry James Potter,_

_I would personally like to thank you for being part of my book. I know, however, that I have indeed begun to slack off. Many readers are disappointed in you and your rather, how should I put this…confusing and quick battle with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. _

_Next time you appear in a book, I would humbly ask that you would make sure that all the readers understand what actually happened in the Seventh Book. I have found that a lot of readers couldn't fully grasp the fact that Severus Snape could have been your father and the whole Deathly Hallows thing. And also the fact that in your seventh year at Hogwarts you weren't even there makes the readers mortified and irate. Finding and destroying the Horcruxes was a time consuming and elaborate process too. _

_With deepest sympathy I am sad to say that no more Harry Potter books will be made. In the kindest way I can possible put this, I am letting you go. I can no longer suit the needs of the people and neither can you. I, however, have made millions off of you and can afford to stop writing, but you, Mr. Potter, must eternally continue your current job as an Auror for the rest of you life. _

_However, Mr. Potter, I have hired a successor to continue where I left off. She will continue your story until the public no longer craves Harry Potter._

_The person who stuck beside you from the beginning,_

_J. K. Rowling_

Harry stared for a moment, and then rubbed his eyes. "What is it dear?" Ginny asked, looking up from her writing.

Harry's face went pale. All the color left his skin and his eyes opened wide. His throat became dry. The door suddenly burst open and Harry decided that it was a good time to ignore Ginny's question. Lily stood in front of the door covered in mud. "Xeno Longbottom was throwing mud at me," she cried running over to Ginny. Ginny set aside her work and sat Lily on her lap.

"I'll go talk to Luna again about Xenophilius's behavior." She let out a big sigh and said (mostly to herself), "I wonder where that boy gets his manners?" She got up with Ginny and walked to the front door. Before she left, however, she turned to Harry who seemed to be concealing the package behind a sofa cushion. "What did that letter say?" she said sternly this time.

Harry suddenly became defensive. "The letter said…" Ginny gave him a cold stare. Harry was nearly forced to tell the truth but instead, willingly gave in. "I've been sacked," he said in such a low voice it was barely audible.

"WHAT?" Ginny screamed. "You have lost your job. What do you mean?"

"My story," Harry said. Ginny gave an expression that she didn't understand. "My story. You know, the Harry Potter series," Harry continued unable to fathom Ginny's expression. "The story in which all my adventures at Hogwarts took place. Apparently, my story has come to an end."

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked.

"The Harry Potter series was only supposed to go on for seven books. The seventh one was just released and it was really bad. Now my story is over."

"But I liked the book," said Ginny under her breath. "But," she said, startled, "how are we in a story now if the author has quit on us."

Harry glanced down at the letter. "Apparently a successor has been chosen to continue the story."

"Oh, well I suppose that will suffice, as long as the story maintains its Harry Potter-ish ways." Ginny then stormed out of the house holding Lily by the arm.

After Harry was sure they were gone, he looked back at the white box. He turned it around in his hand examining it. The box however had no lid to open it. He took out his wand and cast various spells to open it, but nothing worked. Then, an idea struck him. He commanded the box to open using the same language he had used to open the Chamber of Secrets, the same language he used to send a snake on his cousin Dudley, the same language that he had shared with Lord Voldemort: Parseltongue.

Slowly the box began to twist and turn in his hand until it opened. Harry looked inside. A small note and an object wrapped in tissue paper were all that was inside. The note read,

I Found This For You

-The New Author-

He slowly unwrapped the object hidden behind the paper. A small ring fell into his hand. A line went right through the center of the ring, surrounded by a circle and closing them in by a triangle. Harry studied the Hallow. Why had he been given the object which he willingly threw away? He had no idea.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter and the Return of the Dark Lord

Chapter 2: The Dark Lord Returns

Harry turned the ring over many times in his hand. He studied it closely. Was this truly the same ring? He dared not put it on. Last time he did so he saw his parents, and Sirius, and Lupin. Now, seeing those people he once loved would be too hard. He set it down on a small table and proceeded to sit in a (less than comfortable) chair. He shifted his position quite frequently until he was mostly comfortable. Then he clicked on the television set and watched some poorly made British film. However, his concentration on his television viewing was disturbed by the ring. He constantly glanced at it, unsure of the reason why he received it.

Finally he decided to go back over to it. It was marvelous at sight. Slowly, he picked it up to put it on. He was mesmerized by its beauty. He closed his eyes, prepared for whatever the ring would bring him. Then he put it on. He felt nothing odd or strange. Then, he heard a familiar voice. "Harry Potter," it said. He kept his eyes shut tightly, fearing this callous person. "My dear boy, it has been nineteen years. You have grown so much." A fit of hoarse laughter forced Harry to open his eyes. Before him stood the eerie silhouette of a familiar person; someone he dreaded seeing.

Two narrow slits for eyes glared at Harry. The snakelike man was pale and evil. He was not at all like the young handsome boy Harry had seen him as in the Pensieve. Now he was like the figure he had been at Hogwarts. He was the person he was when Harry last looked into the eyes of Lord Voldemort.

He panicked. Hurriedly, he tried to take the ring off. The Dark Lord only laughed at Harry's struggling. The ring wouldn't budge. Harry beat it on furniture, on the wall, and anything else he could find. However, the ring was glued to his finger. Without thinking, when he knew that Voldemort was now unable to leave, he cried, "Why are you here? Has this new author-"

Voldemort immediately silenced Harry and said, "I am here because I want to change my ways. The nineteen years I have been dead have allowed me to read the Harry _Potter _series. Now I truly realize how pointless my doings were. I am still not entirely sure why I wanted all that power. So what if I am the heir to Slytherin. That doesn't mean I have to go power-mad. I'm not certain why I was considered the villain, I am deeply mortified. I used to be a good person, but when that Rowling took me and made me evil," he clenched his fists, "that just made me so mad! But now there is a new author. She has something new in store for us."

"Blimey, V. this is all sort of odd," said Harry. "For seven books I had always thought you to be evil. But in truth, you are good." Voldemort nodded. "So now that there is no villain to my stories, what's going to happen, Voldemort?"

"Please Harry, call me Tom," Riddle said as he made his way over to a (less than comfortable) couch. He made himself comfortable and continued, "That Harry is not your concern. The new author has an idea for a story and we should just follow along. Whatever is going to happen will happen. We must not concern ourselves with the plot. Alright?"

Harry gave an unsure nod and sat back in his chair. It was awkward to be sitting having light conversation with the Dark lord himself. He continued trying to remove the ring but all was hopeless. He was stuck with Voldemort until the end of the story.

The door suddenly burst open and a mud-covered Ginny and Lily walked in. "That Mr. Longbottom is some kid. Luna even had trouble calming him down," said Ginny angrily. "Now, Harry," she shushed Lily out of the room who she rushed up to the bathroom to clean herself up, "what was in that package you received?"

"That ring," he said matter-of-factly.

"Ring?"

"The Hallow." Ginny was bewildered. She went somewhat pale as Harry had.

"Well, where is it?" Harry lifted up his hand to show her that he was wearing it. Tom then fell asleep and began to snore loudly. Ginny didn't hear it, however, because she couldn't see, hear, feel, or (thank goodness) smell him. Instead, she gasped and began to yell at Harry. Several curses were chanted at Harry and angry words were spewed in all directions.

"Why the fuck did you put that ring on? For all your luck it could be another Horcrux. You could have died. It's definitely a man thing. You do before you think. Jesus Christ, Harry." More fowl language was shared until Ginny had used every single swear she knew. The abrupt language awoke Voldemort. He grunted and groaned angrily for he was still sleepy. This, however, does not further the story and was a useless sentence to add. Yet, in the previous chapter Ginny said that I, as the new author, should keep the story Harry Potter-ish and thus I am. For those who may not have ever noticed, Rowling tended to put rather meaningless sentences and I am keeping her tradition alive.

Anyway, back on the ranch, Harry then stormed upstairs with Tom following close behind. Ginny felt the womanly urge to clean and dust and did so. Lily ran to her room in tears after hearing her parents' idiotic quarrel. "Tom," Harry began as he closed the bedroom door behind himself, "I don't understand women." He paused for several minutes recapping the events of the last half-hour or so. "Do you think I should tell Ron about the ring?"

"You mean that red-headed Muggle-lover?" Harry gave Voldemort a wicked glance. "Of course you should tell him. That will further the plotline and something interesting might arouse." Harry nodded in agreement to Voldemort's idea and then slowly opened the bedroom door as to not make any noise. He withdrew his wand and crept to the end of the stairs and pointed it at Ginny. "_Muffliato_," he whispered. Ginny was instantly made unable to hear Harry talking to Voldemort; that, as well as the fact that Harry was now going to leave the house. Harry immediately thought of the Burrow and was Apparated there. Now he stood in the spot where he spent most of his summers; a place where he was finally able to rid himself of the Durselys. Harry smiled and made his way over to the front door. He knocked a few times and the door slowly opened.


End file.
